


医生和猫

by Swurdleoma



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Revenge of the Creature AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 在某古旧辣鸡科幻片里偶遇打酱油的年轻东木，心血来潮的产物。可以算是……RPS？但这只奶牛猫就只是叫这名字的一只猫.
Relationships: Clint Eastwood/Lee Van Cleef
Kudos: 5





	医生和猫

那个不怎么说话的小医生叫Clint.

他每天第一个到实验室，开门去看他的小动物。不论你多早来上班，都能看见他已经站在实验室的窗前，双手插在白大褂口袋里，稍微眯着眼睛面对清晨的阳光。屋里有点冷，因为他坚持早上留一扇窗通风。听见有人进门，他才把目光从窗外移回室内，转身面向你斜靠在窗台上，手肘轻抵着玻璃窗：

“嗨，呃，今天真早。”

“Morning，Clint.”

那个时候晨光和他头发的颜色一样，天空也和他的眼睛一样。他从窗台旁走开，干干净净的样子，能融到实验室的底色中去。他拿起桌上的那袋猫粮，从你身边走过，从门口出去了。

清洁工告诉我们他就住在办公室里。

我们都很好奇究竟是什么让他二十四小时牵挂着。才没有人相信他除了办公室无处可去呢。工作吗？最早有人看见他在上班时间两个小时以前就穿梭于实验室之间了，那时候有多少工作需要他做呢？夜里除了值班医生和保安也没有可能遇见的人了。Clint待人友善，很软的那种友善，但也不会有人开口问他这件事。于是我们悄悄观察了两天。其实并不难。

奥秘是实验室笼子里关着的那只奶牛猫。

第一天走进实验室的时候，Clint就拎着那只笼子。他把猫放在自己的工作台上，从此那里就是它的固定位置了。那是一只漂亮的猫，皮毛油光锃亮，小脸几乎是全黑的，只有嘴是白色，尾巴有点短，据Clint说是年幼时某场意外的遗留后果。最让我们惊奇的是，和这只猫一起关在笼子里的还有四只小白鼠，就是实验室用的小东西。奶牛猫规整地坐在笼里打量着我们，对和他一起挤在狭小空间里的小生物视而不见。

“Clint，你喂他小白鼠吗？”有人这么问。小医生回头看了一眼猫，笑着摇了摇头。

“不，那是项实验。”

“实验？”

“对，把猫和老鼠放在一起，但是随时给猫充足的食物，他不需要捕食，也就能和老鼠和平相处。”

“嗨，他也许不需要吃老鼠了，可猫玩老鼠是天性呀。”

Clint好像没考虑过这个，他皱紧眉头，用手指推了推自己乱糟糟的，仿佛早上没梳过的头发。不巧的是，就像故意要给他难堪似的，一只小白鼠仰面滚到了奶牛猫并排放的爪子上。看我们看得百无聊赖的猫低头看了一眼，突然一个精神抖擞，抬爪拨了两下那只可怜的老鼠。小白鼠越是连滚带爬地想逃走越糟糕，猫爪子一掌拍在它身上把它按住了。全实验室的人哄堂大笑。小医生脸红了，那点颜色在他整个人素白的底色上鲜艳得明显。他打开笼门，拎着奶牛猫的后颈把他拖了出来，猫不情愿地松开了爪下的玩物。

“Van Cleef，你保证过不再碰它的！”Clint把猫拎到面前，用对小孩的口吻一字一句地说，听得我们几乎都要相信猫能听得懂了。Clint轻声轻语地絮叨了几句（期间奶牛猫只是瞪着圆圆的眼睛左顾右盼），然后把他原样搁了回去，并且顺了顺脖子上的毛，又把笼门关上了。

“那是你给他起的名字？”

“对。Van Cleef.”

“挺复杂的，对于一只猫来说。”

Clint笑的时候露出一口洁白的牙齿。“以前有人跟我说，这听上去像一个人的名字，不像一只猫的。”

小风波发生在我们怂恿Clint把猫从笼子里放出来的那天。

软心肠的护士们开始可怜起那只被圈养的猫来。虽然Clint还是终日与猫为伴，二十四小时无微不至，但仍旧不能改变Van Cleef被困的事实。毫不夸张地说，自从Clint入职以来，这可怜的猫就没迈出过实验室一步，最多就在屋里来回溜达溜达，不久就又要被拎起来放回去。而且小医生对那几只小白鼠的关注也是不可思议，但凡奶牛猫图谋不轨，都会遭到Clint轻言轻语的训斥，这显然是没有什么用的。后来原装的老鼠不幸自然死亡了一只，Clint又补了一只新的进去。终于有一天，我们围坐在实验室里傻乎乎地盯着奶牛猫精心舔自己背上的毛时，有人提议：

“让这孩子出去透透气吧，Clint，你这样对待猫可太残忍了。”

Clint歪着头看着说话的人，神情跟Van Cleef看人的时候一模一样。这句话对他可有点残忍。我们大家都知道他有多爱这只猫。

“你们不知道，这孩子一放出去，就得十个人才能抓回来了。”小医生轻柔地说，“如果你们大家到时候肯帮忙，我就把他放到外面去。”

这也没有什么难的。Clint拨开笼门锁，用指节轻轻敲了敲金属栏杆，好像如果不这样他的猫就不知道门开了似的。他把手伸进笼子，顺了顺奶牛猫脖子上的毛。“Come on，boy，gonna meet some light.”对猫喃喃自语已经形成习惯了，每次对猫说话都忘了我们大家的存在一样。他用双手把猫抱出来（这小家伙在悬空状态下还扭头向我们瞧，并愉快地来回摆着尾巴尖），本想直接放在地上，但看了看周围实验室里的东西，还是坚决地抱着猫从门口出去了。

“我看Van Cleef挺乖的，用不着……”

“噢？你这么肯定？”

护士跑到前面把大门打开了，我们傻乎乎地像看什么热闹一样围观Clint怀里抱着猫往外走，第一缕新鲜的风吹在他们身上的时候，我们就看见奶牛猫精神一振，用力一挣差点从Clint手中滚下来。小医生下意识地抓紧了它，结果还不如干脆放手，一通挣扎之后Van Cleef不耐烦地踩着他的手指跳到了地上，欣喜若狂地往路边的行道树奔去了。Clint轻轻地惊叫了一声，低头看了看自己的手，神情复杂地擦去了抓痕上的一点血迹。“我给你看看吧，医生。”旁边的护士赶忙说。但是他摇了摇头，小心地抱起胳膊，被抓伤的手晾在外面。

“我就等着看他待会儿怎么下来。”

“呃？”我们都向树上望去，奶牛猫已经迅速占领了制高点，安安静静地在树杈上盘着，十分悠闲。

“是的，你没猜错，他只会爬树，不会下。”小医生说着，没忍住笑出了声，“不过没关系，我们先等他自己想起来这回事。”

“那可是如果……”

“He’s a cat. A cat always lands on its paws.”

他没说假话。Van Cleef在树上团团转了一下午之后，Clint放下手里的工作，走到树下仰脸望着他珍贵的奶牛猫，直到那迷茫的伙计自己从树上栽了下来，正好落在小医生伸开的手臂间。这时候我们大家才都松了一口气。Clint抱着眼神发直的猫回到了实验室，它在白大褂的袖子映衬下十分显眼。

“每吓坏一次就起码一天不吃东西。”他说，把奶牛猫拎进笼子，在毛茸茸的双耳之间拍了拍。“不过你们说的没错，等实验结束了之后，还是多带它出去——大不了再等它掉下来。”

我时常会想到Clint与猫为伴的生活是什么样。那个干干净净的小医生，也许夜里会轻轻起身，摸黑到实验室里去，打开灯看看笼子里的小动物们，如果他看见黑暗中那对亮晶晶的小眼睛，就留点吃的给它，免得它趁黑对小白鼠下手，不过这一般都是操心过度。毕竟最重要的不是这个。我是说，Clint才不可能是把的实验看得那么重呢，只是除了这只猫没什么可陪伴他的。想象他一个人坐在实验室里望着外面的阳光，Van Cleef眯着眼睛蹲在他的膝盖上，他就用那样的声音絮语一样说点什么，虽然猫是不会回答他的。这就是我某次走进实验室搬东西时看见的景象。

“小家伙白天晚上都在睡觉，”我说，“到底有什么时候是清醒的？”

“很老了。”Clint说，一边嘴角微微翘起，他捏了捏猫爪子，“只是看起来小而已，其实是个老家伙了。”

“所以说为什么叫Van Cleef？”

“嗯？”他抬头看了我一眼。

“听上去很像一个人的名字，不像一只猫的。或许是因为这猫对你太重要了？”我开玩笑地说。

小医生笑了，他微微低头理了理乱糟糟的金发，眼角露出一点笑纹。

“Yeah. Someone important.”

（全文完）


End file.
